Like a Married Couple
by ZS Fan
Summary: Sora is sick of Yamato's and Taichi's arguing and ends up playing unintentional matchmaker. The future can be ironic when compared to the past. Taito.


Well, this idea came about 'cause of a conversation where my good friend Lightning and I were talking about how Yamato and Taichi argued like a married couple/husband and his wife, and how some of the stuff Taichi says to Yamato in the Jap version makes it sound like they're lovers. :) It's Taito obviously, and another fic I wrote while drawing my Taito pic so sorry if they're OOC. I wrote on a whim again :/

The first scene has more of the dub names 'cause that's how I imagined it in my mind.  
>The future scene is more of the Jap names 'cause they're more mild there. Hope that won't be much of a bother. I'll probably switch to Jap names all the way next chapter, maybe.<p>

Well, enjoy reading :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm telling you, we have to go on!"<em>

"_Oh yeah? And I say we should rest!"_

"_We already rested a while ago!"_

"_A while?" Matt scowled. "That was several hours ago, Tai!" He stomped after the leader of the group. "We're going to be climbing a mountain!"_

"_So?"_

"_Can't you see everyone's tired?" The blond growled as he grabbed the brunette's arm, gesturing wildly with his other hand. "How will we fight if we run into an enemy_!_?"_

_Taichi turned around, annoyance in his expression. "Well the digimon can just digivolve of course! What's the problem?"_

_Yamato stared at him. "They need food to digivolve!"_

_Tai shrugged, shaking the blond's hand off his arm. "Yeah well they're stuffed from just now!" He turned to face his partner. "Right, Agumon?"_

_Agumon blinked. "Eh…actually Tai I'm kind of hungry…" he said hesitantly, rubbing his flat stomach._

"_See?" Matt commented smugly._

_Tai frowned. "You'll survive!" He turned back around, sweeping his hand towards the front impatiently," C'mon, let's go! We have to get to the other side of the mountain before nightfall!"_

"_Stop forcing him, Tai!" Matt scowled, placing his hands on his hips. "Can't you listen to others for once?_!_"_

"_What's your problem, Matt?_!_"" Tai shouted back angrily, whirling around. "Since when did you care about others, huh_?_!_"

_Matt gasped, glaring, "What did you say?_!_"_

_Tai smirked. "You heard me, loner boy."_

"_Why you-"_

_Sora twitched. She stopped in her tracks as Yamato and Taichi argued, her fists clenched as she screamed, "ENOUGH!"_

_The two boys turned to her in surprise, and she glared at them. She was tired and hungry and was in no mood for one of their quarrels. Why couldn't they just get along?_!

"_Sora?"_

"_CAN'T YOU TWO STOP ARGUING LIKE A MARRIED COUPLE FOR ONCE?_!_" Sora screeched in Matt's and Tai's faces, glowering. "Geez!"_

"_M-Married couple?" Matt stuttered._

"_Hey!" Tai said indignantly. He jabbed an accusing finger at Matt. "There's no way in hell I'm married to this jerk!"_

"_Who are you calling a jerk?_!_" Matt growled. "And there's no way I'll be married to you either! Ugh!" He turned away, scoffing in disdain, "Who wants to be married to **you**?"_

"_Well I'm glad the feeling's mutual, Matt!" Tai retorted, crossing his arms. He paused. "Wait, what the hell do you mean by that!_?_"_

_Matt turned to smirk tauntingly at him. "Exactly what it means, Tai."_

"_So what, you're saying I'm not good enough to marry?_!_" Tai glared, snorting, "Well, what about you? Who would want to marry a cold loner like you?"_

_Matt growled, "Who would want to marry a dumb brunette like you?" He returned viciously._

"_Who are you calling dumb?_!_" Tai spat, moving forward to take hold of Matt's shirt collar._

"_OH god, just shut up already!" Sora shouted in exasperation, and they turned to her, blinking. She shot them a glare which had them almost shrinking back, "You guys just do whatever you want! Tai, if you want to move on, then go ahead! But **I'm** hungry and tired and I'm going to rest, and I **don't** care about what you say!"_

_She stormed off, and Matt and Tai blinked at each other._

"…_I told you so." Yamato said as Mimi, Jyou, Koushiro and Takeru followed Sora along with the digimon._

_Tai narrowed his eyes. He shoved Yamato roughly away from him, causing the blond to stumble a little and glare at him._

"_Fine, whatever."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey Matt?"<em>

"_What?" Yamato said grumpily as he leaned against the tree._

_Taichi turned his gaze away from where the digimon and the others were resting. They had set up camp and were devouring whatever food they had managed to find. He'd wanted to go on, but couldn't resist the temptation of food. A leader couldn't go on without his followers anyway._

"_Alright so maybe I was wrong," Tai admitted to the blond. He nodded. "Sorry 'bout that buddy."_

_Matt looked surprised, then sighed and smirked, "Told you so."_

_Tai just grinned. He patted his friend's shoulder nonchalantly. "Yeah, so we're buddies again, right?"_

_Yamato looked amused. "We were buddies before?"_

"_Of course!" Tai exclaimed, slinging an arm around Matt's shoulder, "You're my best bud, Matt!"_

"_Whatever." Matt said, but he was smiling._

"_So, the married couple's kissed and made up?" Sora said smugly, a tone of teasing in her voice as she advanced towards the boys. She seemed to be in a much better mood than before, now that she had satisfied her hunger. They blinked and she smiled. "That's good."_

"_We're not a married couple." Matt said indignantly, crossing his arms. "I resent that analogy."_

"_Yeah, neither of us is a girl!" Tai agreed, nodding his head, his arm still around Matt. He blinked. "So who can be the wife?"_

_Sora just giggled, her eyes shining in amusement as Matt said, "Well, I wouldn't want to be the wife."_

"_Neither would I." Tai said. He grinned slightly, tapping a finger to his chin, "But hey, I think If we were married, you'd make a better wife than me!"_

"_And why is that so?" Matt gritted his teeth, throwing Tai's arm off his shoulder. "Are you implying I'm girly, huh?_!_"_

_"Woah, chill man," Tai held up his hands in a peace gesture. "I'm just saying that 'cause you can cook and I can't, and you're kind of pretty." He smiled. "Awww man. Matt if you were a girl I would definitely marry you! I'd get to eat good food everday!" He grinned at the appealing thought._

_Matt thanked whatever gods who were watching over him that he hadn't been born a girl. "I'm pretty?" He said incredulously._

"_Well, yeah. You've got those pretty blue eyes and that blond hair," Tai scratched his head. He turned to Sora, "Hey Sora, Matt's kind of pretty, right?"_

_Sora blinked. Had Tai just called Matt's eyes pretty? "Uh, yeah," she said as she scanned the surprised Yamato, "Matt is kind of a pretty boy."_

_Matt just stared at her. "I'm not pretty." He said. "Pretty is for girls. I'm not a girl."_

"_Of course you aren't- it's just a description!" Tai declared cheerfully, closing one brown eye in a wink. "Hmm how 'bout this- you're prettily handsome!"_

"…_What the hell kind of description is that?"_

"_The great Taichi Yagami''s special description of course!" Tai jabbed a thumb at his chest, puffing up proudly. "According to me, you're prettily handsome so you're pretty and handsome!" He grinned widely at his best friend, "Isn't that a great deal?_!_ You get the best of both worlds, Matt!"_

_Matt just sighed, and Sora chuckled. She grinned at her two friends, winking. "Well, I'm glad you guys have made up. The group's ready to set off," she gave a thumbs up. "Take us to our next destination, oh great Yagami!"_

_Tai grinned happily, giving a quick salute, "Sure thing, Second Command Takenouchi!"_

_Sora's grin widened and she turned away, walking towards their friends. Tai smiled and turned to Matt, whose lips were curled, "Fine, I accept your description of being prettily handsome," he said wryly, "But, I still refuse to be the wife."_

"_Why?" Tai pouted. "You can't see me being the wife, can you? I can't cook to save my life!" The brunette thrust a finger towards his friend, "You, on the other hand, I bet you not only cook but clean the house too!"_

_Yamato twitched at Taichi's accurate guess. He snorted and turned away, not at all happy with the situation. "I won't be the wife, real or not." He stated and strode away._

_Taichi blinked. A smirk curved his lips as he followed Yamato, speaking casually._

_"We'll have to see about that, won't we?"_

* * *

><p>Yamato trailed a slender finger down strands of blond hair as he stood in front of the mirror. He smiled as he brushed his hair back with his comb carefully, so that each blond strand fell into its proper place. He smoothed down his stylish black buttoned down shirt with a trail of silver stars. Silver crescent moons curved the rim of its sleeves elegantly. He wore his best pair of long white pants, immaculate and pristine clean.<p>

Yamato looked at the mirror. He smiled, blue eyes shining. Great, he looked perfect. After all, it was for his and Taichi's anniversary, and his boyfriend deserved only the best.

Taichi had said he had a surprise for him today. Well, Yamato had a surprise for him as well. He was probably going to take him to some expensive restaurant with surprisingly great food. Yamato grinned slightly at the thought. Tai had managed to achieve his dream of becoming a famous soccer player, just as Yamato had attained his dream of having rockstar status. They had been dreams they had had as children, but had fulfilled as adults.

Smoothing down his neck length blond hair with one last look in the mirror, Yamato turned and walked out of his room. The doorbell rang and he slid a nervous hand into his pocket, curling his fingers around the smooth black material. He inhaled, smiling wryly as he thought back to the conversation a decade ago in the Digiworld.

He hoped the future would be ironic when compared to the past.

"Hey Matt," Taichi grinned at Yamato, sweat sliding down his neck. His brown hair was as spiky as ever, with a few spikes falling in front of his eyes with the absence of his goggles. "Missed me?"

"Not when you're all sweaty," Matt held out a warning hand as Tai moved to hug him, giving him a playful glare.

"Awww." Tai pouted. He smiled and leaned down to place a light kiss on Yamato's lips, withdrawing with a grin as he brushed a spiky lock of brown hair away from his face, "Well, just let me change and we can go on our date." He winked at Yamato. "You look awesome as always, Yama."

Yamato flushed as Taichi patted his shoulder and moved past him. He shook his head with a smile, and walked to sit down on the couch in their large house.

When he was sure Tai had gone into his room, Matt took out the black box from his pocket. He glanced to the side to be sure of his boyfriend's absence, then unlatched the clasp, lifting the lid to reveal a shining silver diamond ring.

Yamato smiled. He touched the tip of his ring finger to the shimmering sapphire stone. It had taken him ages to find this color, this exact shade of blue. The bright dark blue jewel shone under the light in the living room adorned with flecks of lighter blue and Yamato grinned. He picked up the ring gently, holding it up to his blue eyes. If Taichi had been telling the truth, he was sure he would love it. It had cost a bomb, but it was worth it.

Matt's sharp ears caught sound of the door opening and he quickly lowered the ring, inserting it neatly back into the crevice. He closed the black box, hiding it behind his back just as Taichi emerged from behind to the side of the couch.

Yamato smiled nervously as Taichi looked at him. He had sharp ears, but Tai had sharp eyes. "What're you hiding, Yama?" The brunette questioned teasingly with a smile. He was wearing a maroon red shirt with white flecks and black pants which the blond found appealing. But then, Tai looked good in almost anything, just like him. "A gift for me?"

"Sort of."

"Really? Sweet!" Tai grinned at him. He tilted his head, "When are you gonna give it to me?"

Matt grinned back at him, trying to ease his nerves. "When do you want it?"

"Well," Tai winked, "How about now? It would be a pretty good start to our anniversary, wouldn't it?"

"You sure?"

"Yup!" Taichi grinned like the excited and eager child he had once been. "C'mon Matt! Give it to me! I want to see it!"

"Alright then," Yamato smiled in amusement. "Don't be too surprised."

The lead singer of the Teenage Wolves inhaled. Making sure to keep the black box hidden carefully in his clutched hand behind his back, he rose from the couch to the centre of the living room. Taichi followed his boyfriend curiously. "Yamato?"

Yamato swallowed. He had to calm down. He had been planning this occasion for so long without Taichi's knowledge and he wasn't about to screw it up. He couldn't.

But planning it and actually carrying out his plan were two entirely different things. It was their anniversary and Taichi was standing in front of him, looking at him curiously with concern in his brown eyes. He had planned to enact his plan after their date, but he supposed it couldn't be helped.

He wasn't ready though. Not by a long shot. But then, who could be ready for something like this?

Some part of Yamato- the paranoid part that had grown from his years of being alone had told him that this wasn't a good idea. That he should be satisfied with his status as Taichi's boyfriend and not attempt to change the status quo. But although being boyfriends with Tai was great, Yamato wanted more. It was selfish of him, and he hoped Taichi wouldn't mind him being selfish. He hoped Taichi loved him enough to accept his selfishness.

Yamato bit his lip. His thoughts were only making him more paranoid and nervous- what if Tai rejected him? What if he wasn't ready for this next step? What if he didn't want to commit?

Matt licked his lips nervously. But, there was no turning back. Tai was waiting for him and there was no turning back. He couldn't, wouldn't turn around and disappoint his love. He wasn't a coward.

The blond inhaled. "Taichi," he said. "I hope this will be a pleasant surprise."

Before Yamato could change his mind, he dropped to one knee, and produced the small black box from behind his back, opening the clasp with a flick of his index finger. He heard Taichi gasp and smiled. He had rehearsed this particular movement so many times, until he was sure it was perfect. He was a perfectionist by nature, especially with Taichi.

Now came the next part. But this was different from a rehearsal. It was the real thing.

"Taichi, we've known each other since we were kids, since the Digiworld. We became rivals, friends, then boyfriends," the impromptu words flowed from Yamato's mouth surprisingly smoothly, but he had to focus on ensuring his hand didn't tremble as he met Taichi's surprised brown eyes. "Despite all our arguments, despite all our differences, you know I love you. You're my rival, my best friend, my lover. You're everything I want, and everything I need."

Yamato inhaled, "I've realized that, no matter where this relationship takes us, I will always love you," his voice was stable, but his last words ended in a whisper as he stared into the eyes of the one he loved. His rehearsal for the final stage paid off as his voice emerged, smooth as silk thread, as he held the black box towards Taichi, speaking seriously as he stared into his love's brown eyes. "Yagami Taichi, will you marry me?"

"Y-Yamato…"

It was the longest moment of Yamato's life, more heart-wrenching than his first concert, than the times he had invited Takeru over for dinner or met with his mother. He forced himself to stay still as he waited, his heart sinking slowly at Taichi's silence.

Perhaps he shouldn't have done this- it didn't matter how many times he had rehearsed, if Taichi didn't accept his proposal, if Taichi didn't want him to be his life partner. He should have just listened to the paranoid part of his mind. Taichi was still staring at him and Yamato bit his lip, feeling his heart breaking as he moved to get up, knowing their anniversary had been ruined- by him-

His thoughts were cut to a sudden halt, as a mouth pressed against his and a hand curled around his waist. The kiss was passionate, but also sweet, full of emotions and feelings shared between the two of them and Yamato found himself surrendering to the familiar taste of Taichi.

Taichi was grinning as he withdrew, his mouth so wide the corners seemed to reach the sides of his face. "Awww, Yama!" He said happily, brown eyes shining, "You beat me to it!"

Yamato stared. "What?"

Taichi's grin seemed to widen, a feat Yamato previously thought impossible. He laughed and placed a loving kiss on Yamato's cheek, causing the blond to flush. "I love you, Yamato."

"Taichi…"

"Of course I'll marry you!" Taichi smiled, winking, "But, on one condition."

"What is it…?"

Taichi smiled. He reached a hand into his pocket, locking his gaze with Yamato's. "If you'll accept my proposal as well."

Yamato's blue eyes widened. The black box was still in his hand as Taichi produced a white box, unclasping it and using his free hand to intertwine his fingers with his lover's. "I wanted to ask you after our anniversary today but like I said, you beat me to it." He grinned sheepishly. "What a coincidence!"

Yamato stared at the pearl diamond ring which rested snugly in the white box. He raised his gaze to Taichi, who smiled gently at him. "I love you more than you know," he murmured, brushing his thumb against Yamato's slender ring finger as he stared into his love's wide blue eyes.

"Ishida Yamato...will you marry me?"


End file.
